


Berlin

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-09
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:31:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9267683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: He normally ignored tourist, but watching Lito and Hernando walk around the city made him smile.





	

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt asking: Any, Any Slash Pairing, "Berlin"

Wolfgang watched in amusement as Lito dragged Hernando through the city. Lito was in awe of the city and was very vocal about it.

"Wolfgang! This city! It is amazing!" Lito said, grabbing Wolfgang's hand, pulling him closer to him and Hernando. "I wish we had come sooner! Visiting does not do this place justice!"

Wolfgang just smiled, accepting the camera from Hernando just before Lito dragged him off to take a picture. Wolfgang took a snap of the happy couple as they stood with their arms wrapped around each other. He snapped another when the two kissed then handed the camera back over.

He normally ignored tourist, but watching Lito and Hernando walk around the city made him smile. "There is a club I like to go to that is open tonight, if you're interested."

"Yes please!" Lito said, throwing an arm around Wolfgang as they continue their tour. "I love dancing, isn't that right, Hernando?"

"Yes, and you like to drag me along."

"Only because you are just as good of a dance as I am," Lito said with a smile, pressing a kiss to his boyfriend's cheek. "Is anyone else hungry? What is a good restaurant to go to, Wolfgang?"

Wolfgang pointed down the street. "There's one I go to with Felix just a few blocks away."


End file.
